Links Butt Stink
by NickyBricky911
Summary: Link gets his sweat licked, in a chapter full event.


Toon Link had just come home from working at the farms. He was sweating pretty hard, and could smell himself, specifically his feet, armpits and ass. "Damn, my asscrack is so slippery.." he said in his head as he felt his plump, young asscheeks wobble and slip over his greasy asshole.

He hadn't showered for about two weeks, and had been sweating non stop all of those. Link raised his arms and took a sniff of his 12 year old stench. It was awful. A bit of hair had started to grow, and was keeping the musk for the last 14 days in there.

He looked down at his feet, dirt and grime plastered over. He wiggled his toes and saw sweat and toejam bubble. Link walked home.

Zelda was a sweating mess. She knew link was coming to her place for dinner, and she hadn't showered in a month. Her butthole was reeking, but at the same time she loved it. She wasn't going to shower because of Link's visiting. Why would she ruin her routine?

1: Wake up, take a lick of her armpits and savor the smell of her musk.

2: Go piss in a cup, squeeze a bit of the hair growing around her ass so sweat pours into it from her sweet 13 year old butt.

3: Drink up, then drink again once she pisses it out (Her ass tastes especially good after)

4: Go feed the barn animals (aka get sweaty, maybe sniff the horses never washed ass, smell the shit pile from the pigs, let the dog smell her unwashed ass)

5: Masturbate to her smelly socks (she hadn't washed them for years and wore them daily)

6: lick every sweat and fluid from her dirty ass (if she couldn't get enough on her finger she'd squeeze it into a cup(s))

Of course there was much more, but Zelda was so caught up in the feel of her ass. She quickly pulled down her pants and jammed a finger in her butthole. She swirled it around, and pulled it out, making sure to collect the sweat on the outside, and popped it into her mouth. Her shitter tasted great.

She loved the brown intestinal fluids and sweat so much

Zelda's unwashed, 13 year old, dripping with sweat, ass was ready to be sniffed.

Link opened the door, his ass reeking. Zelda smelled him all the way in the kitchen. His ass smelled worse than anything she had ever smelled, making her sweaty ass mix with her wet pussy. "Im gonna sleep, i'll eat later Zelda" remarked Link. Zelda watched his fat ass wobble onto the couch, and he was instantly out.

"Mmmmmm… i've never tried boy butt stink… he's in the perfect position to be smelled." Zelda said in her mind. "First let's get him a drink for when he wakes up." Zelda clenched her asshole, as sweat poured into it, saving it up. Zelda still had week old sweat just stinking away in her butt.

She bent over a cup and opened up her asshole, strands of sweat stuck as she spread her musky cheeks. Sweat instantly poured out, filling it half way. She then moved a bit over and pissed in it. The cherry on the cake was when she dipped in her unwashed for six year feet (she would always dangle them out the one time she showered in her life) inside and swirled them.

She sent it on the table. "Now let's get a look at that little boys asshole…" she crept up and saw he was sleeping completely.

She sniffed the armpits of his body.

It drove her insane

Mud, sweat, and musk was all she could taste. "This little boys sweat tastes so good, and i haven't even licked it yet." She smelled it a bit more,

Link's armpit was easily the worst smelling thing of her life, even worse than the shits she's taken. She couldn't wake him up, so she pressed her nose to it and inhaled deeply. She saw a drop of sweat and stuck her tongue out, ready for it to drop on her taste buds.

The clear drop of sweat had started off clear as it slide down the boys armpit. But by the time it was read to fall it was pure black from all the dirt and sweat. When it plopped on her tongue She could no longer contain herself. The smell and taste of his dirty unwashed armpit just mixed in with her young 13 year old tongue.

Zelda then began to look at his other armpit, and she wondered how that one smelled, seeing how much sweat was dripping down at like a waterfall. She went to the other side of the couch and just inhaled all the musk and sweat that came from his unwashed for weeks skin.

After she was done in the worshippinh his juicy armpits as the stench what's so arousing, she looked at his dirty, sweat, bubbling feet. "Before I leick his dirty reeking ass I'm going to have to suck on those juicy sweaty soles" She said her mouth still full of his sweat as it was now pulling on the ground.

She then quickly ran a finger through the almost 6 inch deep pool and cupped her hands and drink up.

She used it as a quick refresher before she took off his shoes and smelled. The young kids feet smelled amazing, yet made her gag from the smell. She loved it

Careful not to wake the sexy boy she inhaled his dirty boy scent some more. this was all for my his shoe however and she was being careful not to throw up just from the smell of his dirty shoe. she loved the taste of dirt especially after it had been drowned in Links sweaty, 12 year old shoe.

Zelda has smelled everything that stinks. It was definitely her fetish. yes, she loves the smell of her dirty unwashed horse's ass. She had never watched it in the eight years it's been alive and loved watching it take shits. She of course, would lick the horse after to clean it all up. the chickens, she would just lay on her face and let them, shit, and just smell up the whole room with her nose against their puckered holes. Although the horse's ass stunk the most, The pigs were in mud so there's where the most dirtiest and probably the most tastiest. Sometimes she'd bend over the horse, take some with with her nose as deep as she could go, and then take some licks of the pigs dirty, unwashed, muddy ass.

she was thinking of this as links dirty little feet smelled just like a dirty farm animal except worse.

She couldn't wait to press her nose against links dirty butthole and sniff for hours on end. but first, she would tease herself by just sniffing his feet. Links but had not moved from her face and she quickly pressed her nose against where his whole would be, however they were pants she almost threw up from the smell of his ass. it definitely smelled awful. she couldn't wait to sniff it, stick her nose deep inside where the shit slides out, lick it clean, Smell his farts, and never shower with him forever, so they could smell each other's sweat.

She pulled down his pants, and his bulgy butt jiggled out, releasing the worst smell ever.


End file.
